Mirror
by DarkChocaholic
Summary: "We can't leave it here, Luke, it will tell everything to the queen." The girl observes, biting her bottom lip as she looks at me. Luke nods. / When Mirror, an evil queen's magic mirror, is stolen from everything she has ever known, she realises that she is not a mere object, but a prisoner, and longs to get out of her glass prison. Can she have her own fairy tale ?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy ! If you've already read my other stories, this one might seem a bit different, it's a completely different genre and everything :P (sorry for starting another new one before finishing the others by the way x( ) I hope u enjoy it ! :)**

**Chapter 1**

For the first time, I understand: I'm not a mirror, a mere object, I'm a prisoner. A girl trapped in a glass cell, unable to get out, yet blissfully unaware of the situation. But I'm not naif anymore, I'm aware of my situation, and want, _need _to get out. To be free.

…...

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all ?"

These were the words which woke me for the first time. My first memory, one of few.

In the dim lighting, I found myself facing a pale young woman, of a rare and exotic beauty. She had unusually high cheekbones, cold, dark eyes and bright red hair, which was arranged in a neat bun atop of her head. It was a cold, heartless, beauty, but a beauty none the less.

"You are, my Queen." The words were out without my consent, before I could even register what I was saying.

The woman chuckled slightly, a dark, humorless sound.

"I believe the two of us will get along quite well, mirror." And with that she spun around, her elegant purple dress fanning out around her, and marched regally out of the room, which was abnormally large, and filled with many paintings and works of art, as well as the occasional slim phial. With her absence, darkness spread in from the edges of my vision, until only a small window was left for me to see what was beyond. The last gap closed, and I was plunged into oblivion once again.

…...

From then on, I was Mirror. I didn't know what I was, whether I was human or ghost, being or object. I was just Mirror, the Queen's confidence booster and occasional advisor.

I spent days on end asleep, dreaming of the Queen's past and future and present, and was only woken when the Queen desired my company or advice, which wasn't often.

Despite the Queen's cold manners, I actually came to depend upon her. She was my companion, the one person I knew. She was my mistress, and the only reason for my existence, even for my creation, was to serve her. I trusted her. Maybe I was made to trust her, to idolize her as I did, or maybe it was just me, whatever _me_ was, but I couldn't fight it either way. I depended on her to wake me up, to give me those precious minutes of consciousness which were so rare.

I was able to spend more and more time awake after my queen's departures, and in those precious minutes, the times when I was neither asleep nor under the Queen's influence, I could actually think properly. I would wonder about life outside, about what other people looked like, whether their mannerisms were as unfeeling as the queen's, and about myself, and my own appearance.

Once, I had been able to ask the queen about myself, but her answers hadn't been nearly enough to quench my growing curiosity. It was one of my few memories which hadn't resembled the first.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all ?"

The Queen's regal voice had woken me up from slumber, as usual, and my answer had been mechanical, requiring absolutely no thought on my part.

"You are, my Queen."

"You flatter me Mirror, but I suppose you must, as I would order my blacksmiths to melt you if you responded otherwise." She said, laughing coldly at her own wit.

"Why do you ask then, if you know what the answer will be already." I replied, slightly puzzled.

"Oh Mirror, your fair hair must be a sign of your weak brain for you to wonder so."

A jolt ran through my whole being at this, and I couldn't stop my excitement from showing.

"I have hair ?!" I exclaimed, "Am I a lady or a man ?"

"You are a mirror, and a remarkably ugly one at that. Now, tell me what I should do to secure my rightful place on the throne."

"Please tell me more !" I begged, for the first time feeling annoyed at the woman's egocentrism.

"What more is there to tell ? I shan't spend my days speaking about you, a mere object, when my life is so much more interesting. You're a mirror showing a girl, nothing more. Now answer me !"

"How about you do the same thing you do for all your other problems ? Just kill someone off ?" I replied ironically.

"You're absolutely right." She proclaimed, and left the room once again, her blood red dress flowing behind her, before I could protest.

I was able to stay awake longer than ever after that conversation, trying in vain to imagine what I might look like. I was like a painting, unable to move or to look at myself, only able to observe the outside world.

This was the first time I realised that my queen might not be as good as I had thought, and the realisation shocked me profoundly. I hadn't had long to ponder it however, as blackness had soon crept in from the edges of my frame, sending me to sleep once again.

_**There we are ! I hope u enjoyed this ! Plz review so that I know whether to keep writing this one or not. :) Plz plz review if you want me to keep writing this story ! :D Don't follow or favorite without reviewing btw, that is really annoying... :'( **_

_**Luv y'all ! ;)**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**DarkChocaholic**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Heyy again, sorry I took so long to update, I was on a windsurfing holiday in Portugal :3 This chapter has a way faster pace than the first, I hope you enjoy it ! ;)**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"...mirror. It really is very pretty." A different voice than usual awakes me, and I start awake in surprise. Blackness still covers my vision, but it is slowly lightening up.

"You don't honestly expect us to steal a _mirror_ of all things ?" An exasperated male voice responds to the first.

My frame finally clears, and I have a clear view of all the people in the room : In all there are five people, only one of which is a girl. It is the first time I have ever seen men, and I stare unabashedly at them, taking in every detail avidly. Two of them look very alike, with shockingly dark hair contrasting with almost white skin. They're quite thin as well as young, and rather pleasing to look at, though they have a certain darkness about them. Another one has bright red hair and vivid blue eyes ; his looks surprise me, I had never imagined that one could have such bright colors in their features.

The last man is very good-looking, at least to me ; he looks to be about twenty, with light brown hair cut short over forest green eyes. He kind of blends into the background, as if camouflaged even against the white of the wall behind him. The girl is very beautiful, with dark hair and eyes, as well as a slim, petite body. They seem to be searching the room, shuffling through the queen's numerous vials and running their fingers over the floor and walls.

"You never know, it could be a _magic _mirror !" The girl jokes with a small giggle.

"Oh yeah, cause that is really likely." The red headed boy says playfully, in answer to the girl's last statement, and she sticks her tongue out at him, grinning.

"Um, excuse me ?" I say timidly, and the girl and her red-headed companion jump about a foot in the air as they leap around to see who spoke. The three other boys turn around in a more dignified manner, but look no less surprised than the other two. One of the twin's mouths drops open in a very unappealing manner.

"Wh... who are you ?" I ask, confused as to why these people where here, "Did the queen invite you in ?" The girl giggles nervously, and one of the twins smiles slightly in amusement.

"First of all, what are you ?" The green eyed young man asks, his gaze is intense as he looks at me, and I think I blush at this.

"I'm Mirror."

"You're a mirror you mean." One of the twins says, looking at me calculatingly. I glare at him.

"No, I'm Mirror."

"You speak as if you were human." He observes coldly.

"Shut up, Alick, it's irrelevant." The green eyed man snaps at the twin, before turning to me again, "What I meant is, what's your purpose ?"

I falter slightly at his question, "I... I think I'm her adviser."

"You think ?"

"I don't know, she asks me for advice, and if she is beautiful."

"Which she is, she is one hot evil queen." The red-headed boy says, winking at me.

"Irrelevant, Max." The green eyed man sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We can't leave it here, Luke, it will tell everything to the queen." The girl observes, biting her bottom lip as she looks at me. Luke nods.

"Throw something over it and take it down, we're bringing it with us." He orders the twins, and the both nod before one, i think it's Alick, takes of his shirt, revealing a muscly chest, and throws it over my frame, obscuring my vision completely. I gasp as, for the first time of my life, I feel my frame move as it's taken down from the wall.

I feel myself being lowered to the ground, and am left there. Relative silence settles in, save for the occasional clang of a bottle or the fall of boots onto the tiled floor, and I suppose that they have gone back to searching the room as they had been before. With nothing to keep me aware and no one in sight, blackness comes in from the edges of my frame once again, and, despite the situation, I'm sent back to sleep.

_**There we are ! Sorry it was a bit short again, I kind of wanted to update as soon as possible so that you don't give up on me ;) plz review to tell me what u think ! :D**_

_**btw, do you think I should make ch 1 and 2 one chapter only ? It would show the kind of story this is earlier on, and increase the pace of the first ch. :/ :) **_

_**Virtual cookies to anyone who reviews ! :D But a virtual bucket of water will be dumped over the head of anyone who follows without reviewing ;)  
**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_

_**DarkChocaholic ;)**_


End file.
